


like a kitten

by Natade13



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, im sorry this is rlly short, nonbinary/agender haise bc, suzuya thinks that maybe haise likes books more than they like suzuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haise's reading, and suzuya desperately wants attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted on here, but i'm sure i'll add more dumb stuff; probably lots of fluff and angst, since that's what i write most. feedback is very much appreciated!  
> hope you enjoy~

"Haaaiiiisee..." Juuzou moaned, trying in vain to get Haise's attention.

Juuzou leaned over the back of Haise's armchair, waving his hand in front of the other investigator's face, but Haise was clearly intent on finishing this book today and no matter what Juuzou did, he couldn't distract them from it for long.

"Haise, I'm hungry."

"There are some leftovers in the fridge, aren't there?" Haise murmured absent-mindedly.

"But." Juuzou was silent for a minute, tugging at a stitch on his forearm, then he rested his forehead on Haise's shoulder.

"Haise," Juuzou whined plaintively. "I'm lonely."

Haise turned their head, a small smile on their face.

"Hi, lonely. I'm Haise."

"Haiiise, no."

"You're like a little kitten. leave you without attention too long and you start begging for attention."

Juuzou pouted, tugging a lock of Haise's hair.

Haise let out a quiet yelp, then leaned forward, giving Juuzou a chaste kiss.

Juuzou grinned, starry-eyed. He climbed over the back of the chair, slithering into place between Haise and the chair's arm before Haise could protest.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you, Haise!" He chirped, his smile more than a little cheeky.

Haise snorted, shaking his head, but leaned his head against Juuzou's with a smile.

"I'll get you some of those strawberry-chocolate candies you like later, to make up for basically ignoring you all day."

Juuzou silently cheered.


End file.
